Funds are requested for the partial support of the 2000 Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways to be held July 16-21, 2000 at the Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire. This is one of the oldest Gordon Research Conferences, and has historically covered a broad range of topics in mechanistic enzymology. Similarly, the 2000 Conference will include sessions on novel enzyme mechanisms, coenzyme biosynthesis, radicals in enzymes, metals in catalysis, the evolution of enzymes, and enzymes as chemotherapeutic targets. A partial list of confirmed speakers at the time of this grant's submission follows: Christopher Walsh (Harvard), JoAnne Stubbe (MIT), Judith Klinman (University of California, Berkeley), David Cane (Brown), Perry Frey (Wisconsin), Andree Marquette (University of Paris), Richard Hutchison (Wisconsin), John Gerlt (Illinois), Peter Schultz (Scripps), Christopher Schofield (Oxford), Tadhg Begley (Cornell), Ann-Francis Miller (Kentucky), Dehua Pei (Ohio State), Richard Armstrong (Vanderbilt) and Karen Allen (Boston University). Several spots will be kept open to allow presentations selected from abstracts and posters especially by more junior investigators.